The present invention relates to an air cleaner comprising a fan unit and a filter unit.
In air cleaners of the type mentioned above the filter unit must be cleaned or exchanged at regular intervals. In connection therewith the filter unit is dismounted from the air cleaner, said filter unit normally being in the shape of a cartridge that either is cleaned or replaced by a new one. The actual dismounting of the filter unit may be difficult and time-consuming, several manipulations may be needed and it is in principle impossible for the operator to avoid to get one""s hands dirty when handling the filter unit. A further disadvantage in connection with known air cleaners of the type mentioned above is that in connection to the frame or the like, in which the filter unit is mounted, a certain defilement occurs, said defilement has to be removed, which usually takes place in connection with the cleaning or the exchange of the filter unit. Apart from the fact that the cleaning/the exchange itself of the filter unit is difficult and time-consuming certain associated measures are also necessary.
A primary object of the present invention is to define an air cleaner of the type mentioned above, where the exchange of filter unit is extremely simple to carry out. A further object of the invention is that the exchange of filter unit may be effected without the operator getting dirty. Still an object of the filter unit according to the present invention is that the exchange of filter unit should not initiate any further associated measures.